MAX. (period)
Song Information Artist: 2MB Composition: NM SEQUENCE UNLIMITED Arrangement: 2MB BPM: 150-600 Length: 1:43 First Appearance: Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME CS Other Appearances: DanceDanceRevolution (2013) Lyrics Various soundbites including "Why do you need Konami Original songs?" and "Thank you for playing." Song Connections / Remixes *MAX. (period) incorporates many rhythms from MAX 300 and the other existing MAX songs. *During the slowdown, the original PARANOiA is featured in the background video and the song itself. *PARANOiA Revolution, one of the boss songs from DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX, shares many similarities with MAX. (period). Both songs' background videos pay homage to the original PARANOiA. **Both songs' Expert and Challenge charts also borrow from portions of PARANOiA's Expert chart. However, PARANOiA Revolution borrows from all other PARANOiAs as well (PARANOiA MAX~DIRTY MIX~, Rebirth, EVOLUTION, ETERNAL, Survivor and Survivor MAX, and Hades) except for PARANOiA (kskst mix) and the PARANOiAs' X-Special counterparts. Trivia *MAX. (period)'s Single Heavy/Expert chart has 573 notes, the Konami number. (This is considering jumps are counted as one) *MAX. (period) has roughly 13 seconds cut on Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME JP CS. *The artist comment for Pluto Relinquish, the last ENCORE EXTRA STAGE song of DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA2, uses MAX. (period)'s quote "Why do you need Konami original songs?". *MAX. (period)'s banner can be found in the DDR SuperNOVA game data. However, it is never playable in the game itself. *MAX. (period)'s background features a home version DDR pad. *In DanceDanceRevolution (2013) or as referred, DDR 2013, The new stepchart in Challenge has 601 notes while in DDR EXTREME CS Challenge itself has 515 notes (both stepcharts have jumps that was counted as 1 note per a jump.) *MAX. (period)'s song in DDR 2013 was part of the Replicant D-ignition event. This song was only accessible to players who use E-Amusement. *MAX. (period)'s jacket features a different home version of a DDR pad, The different home version was Wii Dance Pad officially that Konami made. *In the Replicant D-ignition event, When you start in phase 1 of the Replicant D-ignition event, You have to get the 5 orbs and when you get 5 orbs, The Encore Extra Stage, MAX. (period) was in Encore Extra Stage (Phase 1 of the Replicant D-ignition event. Once you'll complete it, You'll have to go through the event again which makes this Phase 2 in the game and the songs you don't do in order won't get you a orb in game. When you do the songs in order and see the final orb you need to get in Phase 2 is gonna be MAX. (period) again, When you play the song, You can reach the other song, Over The Period in different difficulties. You have to get a AA or higher to get the Phase 2's Encore Extra Stage Difficult will earn you to play Over The Period in Beginner if you play on difficult or basic to play Over The Period on Beginner, Play MAX. (period) on expert, You'll play Over The Period on Basic. Play MAX. (period) Challenge, You'll play Over The Period Difficult. Keep in mind you'll have to AA any difficulty. If you do AA one of the songs, You'll have to get a Perfect Full Combo on the Encore, If you don't, The game will automatically end. This marks it the 2nd time to get a Perfect Full Combo followed by DDR X3's 2nd Encore, Love is the Power: Reborn. *Even when they had to do alot in the Phase 2 Replicant D-Ignition for it's Encore, The song was finally unlocked even if it wasn't completed in the DDR 2013 AC *Many fans have speculated that MAX. (period) could mean the end of DDR. Background Video Difficulty & Notecounts Category:Songs Category:2MB Songs Category:Boss Songs Category:Record-Holding Songs Category:DDR Extreme Songs Category:Console Exclusive Songs Category:MAX series